Shenronus, The Dragon Master
Shenronus, The Dragon Master Face Bolt The Face Bolt is A Dark Green. It features seven orange orbs distributed evenly. The motif itslef is the Chinese Symbol for Dragon in a green brush stroke. Energy Ring This Special energy ring allows Shenron to absorb all energy around it in a matter similar to a black hole. This energy is then evenly distributed, resulting in an increase of stats. Inside the energy rings, there are special electronic vaccums that attrack all cadions and anions around the bey. This Bey Is Also Made Out Of Orichalcum, A Very, Very Poisonus Metal that is absorbed by the opponent bey instead of they beys energy. Fusion Wheels This bey has 4 fusion wheels. One wheel is around the energy ring. The other three are below the enrgy ring. These fusion wheels are made of lead piping, making them extremly strong. The wheels have pointed spikes at the edges to resemble the back of the dragon. this wheels have a pattern cut into the bottom/top. Tis pattern allows the 4 wheels to become 1 strong wheel. This pattern resembles that of teeth. All energy stored by the tip is transfered here. When Comanded, the wheels release their energy and combust, creating rings of fire around shenron. Spin Tracks The Spin tracks of shenron are made to resemble gears. These gears shift on the interior. creating a domino effect, changing what the bey does based on the ability used. Performance Tip The Performance tip is a 5 cm long metal tipwith an extremly sharp bottom. This allows the beyblade to turn at the sharpest of turns and spin on the thinnest of edges. This metal tip also allows the bey to store 85% of the heat created through the friction. Abilities The Dragons' Bite: Attack Shenron uses the two fusion wheels as teeth to bite into the opposing bey and deal damage. This occurs when the gears within rapidly spin to in the opposite direction, in turn move the wheels up and down, simulating chomps while digging the wheel in to the oppsing bey. If enough energy is stored, the teeth will combust and severly burn the opposing bey Rough Skin:Defense The bey moves its 4 fusion wheels to create 1 giant barrier. This barrier is rough and rigid. It deals recoil damage to the opposing bey if it attacks while this ability is active. If enough energy is stored, the barrier will combust and deal severe burns to the opposing bey. Dragon Rush: Speed Shenron uses the gears within it, to release the fusion wheels out, lighening the tip itself. The gears then spin the fusion wheels in reverse creating a strong wind within the bey. This strong wind is used by the mechanical gears to exponentially increase the speed of the performance tip. This results in Shenron spinning at the speed of light, making it almost impossible to be hit. Finisher: Dragon Ball Meteor Storm! Shenron goes to the center of the arena, then floats up several feet above the bladers themselves. Then a barrier forms around the bey, as it summon several orange starred meteors in 10 sets. These meteors the crash into the stadium itself creating havoc. So many metoers fall simoltaneously that the opposing beys cannot dodge. The force is so great that they cannot protect themselves. The last set of meteors inflicts critical damage. ---- Category:Registered Beyblade